


losing your virginity to kylo would include

by asnackdriver



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Could you do some writing of losing your virginity to Kylo Ren?





	losing your virginity to kylo would include

Kylo is very respectful, patient, and caring with you.

He cares so much about you that he’s actually hesitant because he doesn’t want to hurt you in any way. He gets past it with your assurance that you want to share that moment with him and no one else.

One evening he has dinner set up in his quarters for the two of you and afterward he pulls you into his arms and sweetly kisses you before asking if you’d like to go to the bedroom.

He takes his time. He places soft kisses all over you, murmuring sweetness into your skin. “You’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky to have you, I can’t wait to make love to you.”

His hands caress every inch of your body as if you’re a fragile piece of glass.

You two have fooled around plenty of times before but tonight when he slides down between your legs to taste you, it’s as if he’s getting to taste the most exotic and rare of delicacies from the galaxy. His tongue is soft and warm as he licks through your folds and pushes it inside your entrance. He never takes his eyes off you as you moan and buck into his mouth.

He sits up and removes his clothes, pumping his cock a few times as he looks at you adoringly. You reach out and pull him down to you, kissing him deeply. “Please, Kylo. I want you inside me.”

He positions himself between your legs and rubs his cock through your folds and over your clit a few times before he slowly slides into you.

He stills once he’s pushed himself inside you completely, letting you adjust and relax around him.

His pace is gentle and steady, his lips only leave yours to ask if you’re ok, if you are enjoying what he’s doing, and to tell you how amazing you feel.

He can feel you start to tighten around him and he starts to roll your clit with his thumb. He’s watching you start to come undone and it’s the most spectacular thing he’s ever witnessed. Hearing his voice low and hoarse “Come for me, my love” tips you over the edge into a blinding white bliss. As your senses come back, you hear Kylo moan and still inside you.

You both lay there for what seems like an eternity panting and holding each other.

As soon as you both catch your breath, he gets out of bed and goes to run a bath for the both of you to get clean and relax after having shared that experience together.


End file.
